December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox
December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox was a film directed by DonCurrency, distributed by The Mafia Films. The film is the 1st in a series of movies in the December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox franchise. The film was released November 27, 2011, and finally completed October of 2012. The film was released in full on December 21, 2012. The film stars Bobbysayhi, Zilex1000, SonicSpire49796452, DonCurrency, Rachelmay1, Superpenguin55, Sally95051, and TheFallen123. Plot Two scientists at the Roblox Alpha Physics Labratory discover a virus implanted in Roblox that plans to destabliize Roblox by the year 2012. Is it a matter of prophecy from mankind's earliest civilizations? or Is it merely the expiration date for the online game? Production A remake to the first December 21, 2012: The End of ROBLOX movie had been planned after the original video footage of the film was erased by TMF Corporation. Pre-production began around early 2011 with the formation of a rough script outline and multiple sets being created for the first scene. Filming was haulted after the debut of Part 2 because of massive lack of interest in the project, yet the film was racking up a reputation among many people. Eventually in late 2012, TMF decided to complete the film in preparation for the series of sequels said to follow a complex storyline equal to that of Roblox Trapped in The Darkness. The film was completed and released on December 21, 2012. Reception The film was highly praised for its special effects and fantastic destruction sequences. Because of that, DonCurrency considers it one of the 10 best films of 2011 Robloxiwood. The major gripe by critics was that it copied a lot of the same elements as the real-life 2012 movie by Roland Emmerich and 2012: End of Roblox by Revenger123. Cast *Rachelmay1 as Dr. Roland MacArthur *Zilex1000 as Dr. Zachary Furgen, Builderman, Salvation Arc Passenger *Superpenguin55 as Barack Robama *DonCurrency as Dr. Neilson, Clockwork, Roblostone Park Ranger, Secret Service Agent (Red and Blue), San Rocisco Civilian, Salvation Arc Passenger, The Mafia Films Owner *Mr44 as Captain Blabvoid *Jackou13 as Bus Driver *Sally95051 as Bus Passenger *Arclordrpg as Bus Passenger, Salvation Arc Passenger *TomPengu as Pope Benedict XVI *Grimmreaper7 as Secret Service Agent (Bus) *Typicalleo as Mayan *SonicSpire49796452 as San Rocisco Civilian *Akez007 as San Rocisco Civilian *TheCapcomFreak as Salvation Arc Passenger *Bobbysayhi as Salvation Arc Passenger *ThrillerRiver as Salvation Arc Passenger *Olympus23 as Salvation Arc Passenger *TheFallen123 as Salvation Arc Passenger *Florida22 as Dr. Roland MacArthur *Miiskool as Dr. Zachary Furgen There were also many other extras in the film that are not credited. Bandicam 2012-12-15 00-51-15-366.jpg|Bus Passengers|linktext=Sally95051, Arclordrpg, and TomPengu Salvation Arc.jpg|The Salvation Arc|linktext=Ro-Greenland Roblox Staff.jpg|The Roblox Staff|linktext=Erik.Cassel, Builderman, MrDoomBringer, Matt Dusek, ResseMcBlox, and Telamon Trivia/Goofs Censorship Card.png|Censorship Card Meeting.jpg|Meeting of the SuperClans Builderman old.jpg|Builderman shows with a 2.0 body in 2009 Builderman mistake.jpg|Builderman in 2006 with a 1.0 Body TMF HQ.jpg|The Mafia Films Headquarters Hillary2012.jpg|Hillary 2012 Campaign Decal The Common Noob.jpg|The Common Noob #The Opening Scene was supposed to show a giant battle between The Mayans and The Conquistadors but not enough people were able to show up. #The Conquistador Actors are reffered to as extras in the credits. #Even though a plethora of other company's are credited for this film, none of them actually edited, produced, or contributed to the film other than their actors being from their company. #Darkness9000 is credited in the film, however TMF is unable to locate exactly in what scene he was in. #There is a sign of Hillary 2012, refering to Hillary Clinton when she was running for President, among other images of destruction in the Roblox Alpha Physics Labratory. The picture is also later seen in the 2006 Roblox Headquarters. #Some parts of the movie appear to have a ton of light distorting the image. This was because of an error in Sony Vegas, the program used to render the film. #Most of the Roblox Staff, including R.O.B.L.O.X were models. #On Builderman's desk in 2009, there is a paper that says The Common Noob. It can be infered that Builderman was aware that Noobs would eventually become the main population of Roblox and a reason to why the 2012 script was created. #Even though it is 2009, everyone has Roblox 2.0 bodies. DonCurrency , the director, stated that it is to add to the realism, that 1.0 bodies do not exist in his movies, yet on the Salvation Arc there are people with 1.0 bodies. This is a goof on the extras who were involved. Also in 2006, Builderman has a 1.0 body. #There is a part after Builderman explains his plan to Clockwork, where Builderman is talking to 2009 super-clan leaders. Even though many cannot be seen. The only distinctly visible ones are DrewsomeB of the Elite Wing, and someone from Umbrella Corp. #During the White House briefing, in the background you can see the skybox without the city of Roshington D.C, because the background was actually chroma keyed in during post-editing. #The Mafia Films Headquarters can actually be seen in this movie being destroyed. #The RoWar Space Cruiser from Are92 's movie RoWar is The Salvation Arc, Captain Blabvoid's name is actually based off of Blabvoid, the manager of the RoWar: Reboot movie. #The song Epic Score: "Supermassive Destruction" was never used in the movie and improperly credited. The correct song was Epic Score: "Prepare For The End." #In the re-released edition, some of Barack Robama's lines have been annotated to make his lines visible. Sequel From the getgo, December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox was planned to have at least 3 sequels, now updated to a prequel making 4 films in the quadrilogy. Plans were nearly stopped after filming never continued after the release of Part 2, but were fully planned after the completion. The sequel, December 21, 2012: Robloxia Dystopia is planned to be filmed February by ConFilms, who now owns all TMF productions ever created. The story is said to have different main characters, but the spirit of Builderman, Telamon, Noob007, and Clockwork are said to make an appearence, as well as various relics of Robama's presidency. The year is set to take place starting in 2009, then jumping forward to 2018, 6 years after the Apocalyspe. Main Characters Bandicam 2012-12-14 22-15-09-354.jpg|Dr. Zachary Furgen Bandicam 2012-12-14 22-15-21-966.jpg|Dr. Roland MacArthur Robama.jpg|Barack Robama Telamon.jpg|Telamon Builderman.jpg|Builderman Dr. Neilson.jpg|Dr. Neilson Captain blabvoid.jpg|Captain Blabvoid Clockwork.jpg|Clockwork Noob007.jpg|Noob007 Pope.jpg|Pope Benedict XVI R.O.B.L.O.X.jpg|R.O.B.L.O.X *'Dr. Zachary Furgen '''is one of the protagonists and scientists at the Roblox Alpha Physics Labratory who informs Dr. Roland MacArthur of the impending doom he finds. He is later taken aboard Air Force 1 with Barack Robama to flee to the Salvation Arcs, but on their adventure with R.O.B.L.O.X discover the real creator of the virus and attempt to stop him. *'Dr. Roland MacArthur''' is a scientist called by Dr. Zachary Furgen to investigate a massive doomsday virus. He is also taken aboard Air Force 1 with Barack Robama to flee to the Salvation Arcs, but on their adventure with R.O.B.L.O.X discover the real creator of the virus and attempt to stop him. *'Barack Robama '''is the new president to win victory in 2012, defeating Hillary and Builderman for the Presidency. While being informed of the doomsday virus, he plans to flee to the Salvation Arcs, but Roshington D.C is hit with a massive earthquake that destroys the city. After grabbing Builderman and Telamon, along with Dr. Furgen and MacArthur, they head for Air Force 1 before being taken by R.O.B.L.O.X from near death and shown the real reason for the doomsday virus. *'Telamon''' was the vice President to Builderman who joins Barack Robama, Dr. MacArthur and Furgen to the Salvation Arc but dies in the plane crash. *'Builderman' was the former President of Roblox who lost to Barack Robama in the election. Being the one who created the virus for protective reasons against hacking (but possibly an overtaking of noobs), and going on Air Force 1 with Barack Robama. He developes the Salvation Arc plans, gaining money from the SuperClans, and beginning construction in Ro-Greenland. *'Dr. Neilson '''is another scientist at the Roblox Alpha Physics Labratory who gets the results from the Admins that the virus has unstoppable reprocussions. *'Captain Blabvoid is the Salvation Arc ship captain. *'''Clockwork is a Roblox Administrator who is informed by Builderman of the Salvation Arc plans. *'Noob007' is another Roblox Administrator who is concerned that Roblox will end only a few years after its creation, and wants to inform people of the impending doom. *'Pope Benedict XVI' is the current Pope who flees to the Salvation Arc, and was on the same bus as Barack Robama, Dr. Furgen and MacArthur. *'R.O.B.L.O.X' is the first bot in existance, created to oversee Roblox on behalf of the Admins, and is the one who activated the 2012 virus. He shows our mian protagonists on an adventure through time that mislead them in the end. Movie Link Category:Films Category:2011 Films Category:2012 Films